


You're a mean one.

by Shelby_gone_gay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, You're a mean one Mr.Grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: Virgil wasn't ashamed to admit that he was sobbing. Clutching the fabric of his hoodie, Roman had picked up his sketch and the Cds. Setting them with Virgil's other gifts. Everyone was looking at Virgil sadly, then glaring at Crowley. Except from Patton, who just glanced sadly at his kiddo."Okay bitch, but what did you do to him?" Eyes were on Remy now, he looked pissed. "It's normal to be happy when getting your stuff back from an ex. But sobbing? Not okay. Also, why was he shaking so bad."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	You're a mean one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, Christmas is gone and done, but oh well. Hope you enjoy!

Virgil stretched, reaching for the last present under the tree. The living room was a mess of wrapping paper and presents. Roman was currently admiring the set of bath bombs giving to him, they were mostly red with some sort of glitter, or confetti. Patton was hugging his newest plushie, it was Steven universe themed. The very some one he had gotten for Emile. Emile was squealing about how he and Patton had gotten the same plushies for each other. 

Virgil clasped the box, trying not to let the other see his grinning face. This was the best Christmas he's ever had, surrounded by friends. They were all in onesies, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, (The live action one, with Jim Carey) was ready to played on the television. 

"And this last one is for, me. From…" Virgil froze. The name on the box didn't make any sense. "Crowley." 

Crowley jerked his head up, flashing Virgil an embarrassed smile. Everyone had stopped and looked at them. It was known the two didn't like each other, Virgil seemed to absolutely despise the other. Only recently was Virgil able to be in the same room, without hissing and trying to keep the others away from him. 

No one really knew about what Virgil had to go though. Not even Patton. Virgil's hands shook as he gripped the box. The last time he had gotten a present from him. It was embarrassing, as Crowley planned. Virgil could still distinctly remember the soft voice cooing to him. The awful names. 

Virgil shook his head, eyes watering. The last gift didn't even have his name, on it was written Virgin. That was even the worst. 

"It's to make up for all that shit I did to you, I-" Crowley went silent. "This isn't an excuse, but was I drugged out of my mind. Made me do crazy, awful thing." 

"It's fine." It was definitely not fine. He'd have to suck it up, however. Can't have in emotional breakdown right now. 

He looked around the room, well, maybe with these people he could. 

Roman hand moved from the pillow throne he had made himself, to the floor, next to Virgil. Wrapping a steady arm around him. 

Virgil tore the wrapping paper off, inside was a box. He lifted the lid of the box. 

At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing. On top was a book, a sketch book. His sketch book, the one that Crowley had stolen from him in their relationship. Then his Jack and Sally plushie, well the Jack one he had given to Crowley. It was gift, from the very beginning of the relationship. When things were sweet. There were some Cds, from some of Virgil's favorite bands. The same ones Crowley had degraded Virgil from listening to. 

However, the thing that was most difficult to believe, was his hoodie. It was a plain black hoodie, that had kept tearing. So Virgil would patch it up. Running out of black fabric, he decided to use purple. He had grown so attached to it. Then Crowley ripped it away from him. 

"The Cds aren't the original ones, you saw me break those. I tried my best to match. The hoodie has a couple of cigarette burns. I'm sorry about- Geezus are you crying? Emile, I told you it was a bad idea." 

Virgil wasn't ashamed to admit that he was sobbing. Clutching the fabric of his hoodie, Roman had picked up his sketch and the Cds. Setting them with Virgil's other gifts. Everyone was looking at Virgil sadly, then glaring at Crowley. Except from Patton, who just glanced sadly at his kiddo. 

"Okay bitch, but what did you do to him?" Eyes were on Remy now, he looked pissed. "It's normal to be happy when getting your stuff back from an ex. But sobbing? Not okay. Also, why was he shaking so bad." 

"I- Virgil-, Crowley seemed at a loss for words. 

"We didn't have the best relationship," Virgil spoke up moving to be in Roman's lap so that the other could attack him. "He, took my stuff away when I wasn't being compliant with him. When I had my own ideas. I- Can we just turn on the movie?" 

Everyone went silent. It was awkward and suffocating. Virgil felt like he might actually have an attack. That was he a voice next to him. 

"You're a mean, Mister Grinch. You really are heel." Thomas, had moved next to him. He had only been there a few weeks he was already one of the best friends Virgil could have. He had brought some of his friend along, Talyn and Joan. Virgil felt all eyes come off, he smiled at the other. 

"You're as cuddly, as a cactus." Now the vice was behind him, that was Patton who was curled into Logan on the couch. 

"You're as charming as an eel  
Mr. Grinch " Roman called out, wrapping his arms around Virgil. Kissing his neck. 

That's how he ended up singing, You're a mean one, Mister Grinch. With his buddies. They only one silent was Crowley, probably feeling like it a personal attack. 

And maybe it was, maybe that's what Virgil needed


End file.
